Living with the enemy?
by Tinkerssweetkaos
Summary: Hermione lft every thing she new after her 7th year to live with a muggle. her family, friends, and fiancee. what will happen when her past comes back to haunt her? Read and review plz and ty. I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER J.K DOES.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Has there ever been a time in your life where you wish you could go back into the past to fix something? Well if you haven't I have. Four years ago when I was 17 and done with school I took everything that I might need and left everything I knew behind. I left my family, friends, and my fiancee behind to start a new life. I don't know why I did it, maybe it was because I was scared. During my last year of school my parents arranged for me to have an arranged marriage with my enemy (since day one) Draco Malfoy. I know they were only trying to do what was best for me and to give me everything that I ever wanted because the couldn't. at first I accepted the idea of having an arranged marriage to make them happy, but throughout the year I found out that it was just to much to take. That's when I left. I ended up apperating into a muggle alleyway. I was almost out to the side of the road when a group of six people jumped out and surrounded me. From what I could tell all of them where holding knives. I just stood there in shock when another man stepped out of the shadows and told them that I wasn't the one they were looking for and to back off. That night he took me in and right away we struck a strong friendship. Mike (his name) and I have lived together for 4 years and five months ago he proposed to me and I said yes, forgetting who the real me was and my prior commitments. This is where I start my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mike was out working late that night when my past came back to haunt me. It was about 10:30p.m. and I just went to bed an hour ago when I heard something knocking on my bedroom window. I sat upright in my bed and looked out the window. Looking at everything that surrounded the window I came to the conclusion that it was just the wind causing a tree branch to hit it. I laid back down in bed and fell asleep again only to be woken up again by a hand covering my mouth.

"Miss me Hermione?" a male voice asked. I didn't know who it was so naturally I just said the first name that came to mind, "Mike?"

"What? No, and who the hell is Mike?" The man replied no standing in the moonlight. I recognized his silvery blond hair right away and just sat there shocked. It took me about five minutes to finally speak, "Malfoy."

"Wow, good memory. Now who is this Mike person?"

"He's...He's..."

"He's what Hermione?"

"My fiancee."

"Your what?!" He said in a confused yet angry voice as he turned on the light and started pacing back and forth looking at all of the pictures on the wall before he stopped to turn while focusing his eyes on me.

"Wow he hasn't changed a bit. Well he's better looking. Oh what am I thinking." I said to myself before talking to him. "You heard me Malfoy. He's my fiancee."

"Not anymore. Now get out a piece of paper and something to write with." I just sat there staring back at him until he shouted, "NOW!"

"Fine. Whatever. Now what?" I asked pulling the cap off of the pen.

"Write a note to him explaining why you are leaving and that you can't marry him." After he was done talking I looked at the picture of me and Mike standing by the shore of the Carribean Sea with tears running down my face. After a few short seconds I looked back at Malfoy and said, "I can't... I can't do this."

"Too bad. You're going to or I'll you the cruciatus curse on you." I realized it then that I was fighting a losing battle because I could see that he really meant it. He _would_ curse me if I didn't listen. I could see plain as day the anger in his eyes so I began to write.

**Mike,**

**I don't know how to say this but here it goes anyway. I can't be with you anymore. Some unexpected things have come up from my past. When I met up with you four years ago I was running away form everything I knew. My family, friends, and my fiancee. Yes I said fiancee. My parents set up this arranged marriage for me and I got scared, so I ran. I decided to move on the day after you took me in because I realized that I really liked you. I never thought that my past would catch up with me like it has. Well I have to go now but I will come back soon to explain all of this to you better. Te amo con todo mi corazon. (I love you with all my heart.) **

**Hermione Granger**

After I signed the letter I sealed it and laid it on his pillow before grabbing some of my clothes and stuffing them into a bag.

"Do you have everything?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I think so." I replied.

"Okay then now hold on." I held onto his arm as we apperated to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Draco and I stepped inside the Manor I was less then welcome.

"You can go up to your room now Draco. Hermione will be up after I talk to her." his father, Lucius, told him. As soon as Draco had disappeared from sight and his door closed Lucius shoved me onto the couch with the same anger filled look Draco gave me back at the apartment.

"How dare you run off on us. You made a commitment four years ago to marry my son and you defy us," he turned around and looked at a picture on top of the fireplace before he said, "if you ever do _anything_ like that again the consequences will be severe got it."

"Yes." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes sir." I told him as I grabbed my bag and started walking up the stairs. When I got to the top I walked down the hall and stopped at a door that had a silver plaque on it that said, "Draco Malfoy." along with the slytherin emblem on it. I knocked before entering and noticed Draco sleeping on his bed. I gently set down my bag at the end of the bed, walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead before walking over to the couch overlooking the lake and garden in the backyard. I laid down and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I sat down at the table I could feel Lucius' dark eyes staring at me while i was eating my toast. I put up with it for five minutes before I asked to be excused from the table. As soon Narcissa said it was okay I got up, walked out into the hallway and walked to the front door. I grabbed my coat before heading out of the door into the garden. Snow was falling everywhere and yet the Roses and Lilies were blooming like it was summer. Ten minutes later Draco came outside by me. I didn't realise he was there until he grabbed my arm.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked angerly whil pulling me closer to face him.

"What was what about?" I asked confused.

"Why did you ask to be excused you're suposed to wait till I was done."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't get the memo." I said as I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Maybe next time we are all at the table you can tell your dad to stop staring at me." I told him as I walked back through the front door while closing it in his face.


End file.
